guns_gore_cannoli_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Cannoli
The main man himself Vinnie Cannoli is the main character of the Guns, Gore & Cannoli series. He is an independent for-hire mob enforcer, who unwillingly gains notoriety after surviving the Thug Town Incident of 1928. Guns gore & Cannoli Vinnie Cannoli is on his way to the city of Thugtown during the 1928 during the "Prohibition Years". He was sent by a mob boss named Belluccio, who sent him to bring him a man named Frankie The Fly. However, as he arrives instead of being greeted by people, he is greeted by a horde of zombies, attracted by the ship's horn, who proceed to rush up the bridge and attack everyone on board. Vinnie is the only survivor as he was wise enough to pack an M1911 pistol. He fights his way off the ship and finds a local named Rusty, whom he saves. Rusty tells him that the town was overrun a few days ago and that he thinks he knows where Frankie is. He invites Vinnie to talk at his pawnshop, where he points him to the Bonnino nightclub near the town center, where he suspects Frankie is being kept hostage. Vinnie heads for the club and is attacked by the Bonninos' goons. He has a brief meeting with the gang's boss, Sonny, who runs off to the back of the club to interrogate Frankie, who had indeed been abducted by the Bonninos. After dispatching the entire family, he frees Frankie, who tells him that Mr. Belluccio needs him because he is the only one who can pilot Mr. Belluccio's blimp, which is the only way to escape the city unscathed. The duo makes their way to Mr. Belluccio's tower and fight through a U.S army stronghold built by the town's bridge. As Vinnie lowers the bridge from the top, Frankie lights the dynamite-rigged overpass and reveals that he has his own intentions with the blimp, telling him that his services are no longer required. Vinnie falls into the water, but miraculously survives the drop. Adding insult to injury he has to find his way back through a sewer, where he has to fight off giant mutated rats. Underground, Vinnie finds a secret laboratory. Spotting a fleeing figure, he gives chase and finds that it's a German scientist, who had been employed by the government to secretly develop a poison, that could be used to end the bootlegging of alcohol. The scientist went overboard, however, and gave it some undesired "side-effects, namely zombification. He then reveals that Frankie was behind the outbreak, having promised the scientist money in exchange for more poison. He was then forced to produce even more and when St. Patrick's Day came, Frankie tainted the breweries with gallons of poison, which the citizens of Thugtown drank, causing the outbreak. After hearing this, Vinnie then drowns the scientist by dropping him in a vat of his ZombiePoison. He fights through more zombies, soldiers, giant rats and gangsters until he reaches the top of Mr. Belluccio's tower, where he finds Frankie stuffing the Belluccio Blimp full of Belluccio's fortune. Vinnie confronts Frankie, asking him why he had the entire town poisoned. Frankie states that it would create the "perfect diversion", allowing him to escape with millions without anyone noticing, as everyone would be preoccupied with closing down the city perimeters. The two have a long battle until Vinnie heroically leaps into the blimp and throws Frankie to his death, he then flies away in the blimp, hoping to never head back to Thugtown again... Vinnie.bed.jpg|Vinnie in a bed Vinnie.Thompson.jpg|Vinnie with a "Tommy gun" Vinnie.Rusty.jpg|Vinnie meets Rusty Sonny.dead.jpg|Vinnie kills Sonny Vinnie.free.Frankie.jpg|Vinnie freeing Frankie Note: Sonny's dead body Guns Gore & Cannoli 2 The game begins with Vinnie tied up in a chair with two Gangsters called Louie and Tony, Tony then tells how Vinnie miraculously survived the Thugtwon incident, suddenly Vinnie breaks free of the chair and kills the two gangsters, he then finds a phone and contacts his friend Joe Barista who then tells him to meet him at the Pilot Bar, Vinnie then rushes through a street currently undergoing a serious police raid, after arriving at the Pilot Bar he meets Joe who tells him the Gangsters were working for a man named "The Dark Don" he then heads back into Thugtown, now under quarantine by the US army After fighting his way through the ruins of Thugtown and the tunnels underneath, he comes across Dark Don himself trading the Zombie poison with a group of Nazi soldiers and a German Commander. After shooting up a gangster, he tells the group that taking the zombie poison is a bad idea. Cannoli then battles the U-Boat that the Dark Don and his Nazi allies were standing on, defeating it and forcing them to flee. He returns to the Pilor Bar, telling Joe about what occurred who then tries to convince Vinni into flying to Europe. Vinni is reluctant at first but then agrees. Barista and Vinni fly over Normandy, where the Allies are landing at the beaches. Joe's B-17 is hit by a flak shell, forcing Vinni to parachute out of the aircraft. He lands in an American landing craft before storming the beach. After breaking through the German defenses and advancing inland, he finds Joe's plane crashed near a barn. After entering he finds Commander Wienerschnitzel waiting for him, who tells him Joe was being paid by the Reich to get him to Europe alive and that he was "enjoying his pension in the Bavarian Mountains." After killing Wienerschnitzel, Vinni cuts a bloody swath through the German lines, eventually coming across Joe's villa. Vinni confronts Joe about his betrayal and Joe attacks Vinni in a tiger tank. Once Vinni destroys the tiger tank, Joe warns him to stay away from the Dark Don and to "get home while you still can." Vinni asks what the Don wants with him and Joe answers that he wants Vinni's blood which is immune to the zombie poison. Barista says he's probably immune because of all the cannoli he eats while chuckling. In response Vinni jokes "Good one Joe. How about I stuff YOUR face with a 88 shell, huh?" and turns his traitorous pilot into a red stain. Vinnie finally arrives at the German secret base where he then battles through Nazis, Zombies, Nazi Zombies and giant rats, finally he arrives in a room with Dark Don behind a giant Hanebu-V UFO Vinnie then tells Dark Don to reveal himself so he can get a good look at him before he dies, but he is then shocked to find out it is actually Frankie who survived the Thugtown incident and being thrown off of the blimp, the two do battle and Vinnie then throws him into a pit of saws and escapes to home in one of the Hanebu-V UFOs Vinnie crashes in a desert and looks up to see a city sign, showing he has landed in Roswell. He then looks at the camera and remarks "well it's better than prison" Trivia * In both games, Vinni almost always enters cutscenes from the left side. The sole exclusion is the cutscene before The Dark Don level. * In Guns, Gore and Cannoli 2 upon killing a mutated rat, Vinni will say "Weren't you in the first game?" * It is jokingly implied by Joe Barista that Vinni gained immunity to the zombie poison by eating lots of Cannoli pastries. Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Guns Gore & Cannoli 2 Category:Guns Gore & Cannoli Category:Playable Characters